The Eye Collector
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Sebuah kasus pembunuhan 'mengerjai' para detektif. Akankah mereka dapat menangkap sang pelaku dan menyelamatkan korban? atau malah sebaliknya? Warning: AU, Terdapat kalimat yang kasar dan frontal, Scene kekerasan, Hint shounen-ai, dan OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eye Collector (Prolog)**

" **Keindahanmu membuatku ingin memilikinya."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : M, Parody-Suspense**

 **Warning : AU, Terdapat kalimat yang menyayat hati, menjijikan dan frontal, Scene kekerasan pada wanita, Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **, dan Kemungkinan karakter OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **.**

* * *

AKASHI Seijurou, tak pernah berpikir bahwa bekerja sebagai detektif ternyata cukup melelahkan. Baru beberapa minggu menjadi asiten seorang detektif swasta—yang lumayan terkenal—di pinggiran Kota Kyoto, sudah cukup menyerap tenaganya. Tak hanya tubuh yang letih—dikarenakan bergadang adalah kegiatan rutin yang dialaminya—pikirannya pun terkena imbas. Memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang berguna dalam memecahkan suatu kasus sukses membuatnya meminum Aspirin setiap malam. Akashi memijit keningnya. Ini adalah pilihan yang ia ambil sendiri. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesali semuanya. Lagipula percuma ia lulusan jurusan kriminologi dari universitas ternama, kalau seperti ini saja sudah mengeluh.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang?" Sebuah pertanyaan membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Siapa lagi yang repot-repot mengecek ruang kerjanya kalau bukan atasannya sendiri, Nijimura Shuuzo. Akashi dengan laki-laki itu terpaut 15 tahun, tapi entah mengapa penampilan Nijimura tetap saja masih begitu menarik. Banyak klien perempuan yang berakhir jatuh hati dengan pesona si duda berusia 40 tahun itu. Sebenarnya tak hanya tampang saja yang menarik dari diri Nijimura. Otak yang dia punya lumayan terisi dengan segala informasi yang dibutuhkan dalam penyelidikan. Selain rajin membaca, pengalaman yang Nijimura miliki juga lumayan segudang. Akashi harus belajar darinya.

"Masih ada laporan kasus-kasus **mu** yang harus kuselesaikan," Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya aku akan lembur malam ini." Menjadi asisten dektektif memang memiliki banyak tugas , tapi untuk yang ini tentunya semua berkat ulah Nijimura. Ia terlalu malas untuk membuat laporan kepada kepolisisan pusat. Mau tidak mau Akashi menawarkan diri untuk membantu Nijimura. Meski dalam hati sebenarnya ia juga enggan melakukan hal itu, mengingat banyak kasus—belum dilaporkan—yang telah Nijimura pecahkan sebelum Akashi menjadi asistennya. Akashi sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan ini adalah modus pembulli-an pada anggota baru.

"Tak perlu serajin itu," Nijimura berjalan mendekat dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin tergenggam di tangannya. "Santai saja, para polisi itu bisa menunggu laporan-laporan itu. Bir?" Akashi menggeleng. Bukan karena dia belum legal meminum cairan memabukkan itu, tetapi Akashi memang tidak begitu menyukainya. Rasa asam dan bau yang menyengat bukanlah favoritnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menolak." Sekaleng _cola_ Nijimura letakan di atas meja kerja Akashi. Sebenarnya Nijimura tahu Akashi akan menolak bir yang ia bawa, jadi ia membawa _cola_ sebagai gantinya. Darimana Nijimura tahu Akashi tak menyulai bir? Tentu saja Nijimura telah membaca seluruh informasi tentang Akashi.

"Terima kasih."

Suara ketikan kembali terdengar, Akashi sudah kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya. Selain pintar, Akashi merupakan pemuda yang begitu terampil dalam melaksanakan tugas. Pintar, terampil, berkharisma, dan jangan lupa dia juga tampan. Heran saja sampai saat ini belum ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Menurut informasi yang Nijimura dapatkan, Akashi pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan yang lumayan serius dengan seorang wanita. Namun sayang wanita itu meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sepertinya karena hal itu Akashi trauma, dan belum mau untuk memulai suatu hubungan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, tapi aku merasa kau memperhatikanku," Akashi berkata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari laptopnya. "Jujur saja itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Nijimura langsung mendengus tak suka. Apa salahnya mengamati asisten barunya? Niimura butuh informasi tambahan agar ia dapat beradaptasi terhadap kehadiran Akashi di kantornya. Jujur saja selama ini Nijimura selalu bekerja sendirian. Baginya mendapat seorang asisten serasa ruang bebasnya berkurang separuh. "Aku tidak perlu keluhanmu. Aku hanya ingin mempelajarimu, itu saja." Nijimura kembali meneguk cola yang mulai tak dingin lagi. "Aku bukan kelinci percobaan," Akashi membalas, kini menghadap Nijimura dengan raut wajah menunjukan rasa tak suka.

Nijimura memilih tak menanggapi—Akashi mendecak kesal—buku yang baru saja ia beli lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan sekarang. Hanya sebentar, dan Nijimura sudah larut dalam dunianya. Kata-kata yang tertulis bagai mantra penenang hati, Nijimura pasti akan berdiam dalam waktu yang lama di sana. Mungkin ia juga bermaksud menunggu Akashi menyelesaikan laporannya? Bisa saja.

"Kalau sambil tiduran matamu bisa rusak,"ucap Akashi lalu kembali melanjutkan kerjanya. Lagipula Nijimura sekarang sudah tak mengganggu, pikirannya bisa fokus kembali. Deretan-deretan tulisan berantakan pada sebuah note kecil milik Nijimura, sempat menghambat Akashi dalam me-reka ulang kasus yang laki-laki itu tangani. Tak sesuai kronologis, begitu memusingkan. Untung saja tulisan Nijimura tidak sejelek temannya Midorima. Heran kenapa dokter selalu memiliki tulisan tak berbentuk begitu.

Kali ini Akashi tengah membuat laporan tentang kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita muda. Korban ditemukan dalam keadaan tak berbusana—di dalam mobilnya—dengan luka tusuk tepat di daerah dada. Tak ada tanda paksaan, sepertinya sang pelaku orang yang korban kenal. Bisa dengan mudah menumpang di dalam mobil si korban. Kasus yang satu ini tidak terlalu sulit, tersangka adalah kekasih korban. Motif hanya karena pertengkarang sepasang kekasih saja—tersangka menuduh korban selingkuh dan BUM pembunuhan terjadi. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh orang lain?" Akashi bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin karena mereka berpikir seperti binatang," jawab Nijimura seraya meletakan buku yang ia baca. Ia tampak tengah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Binatang? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Nijimura menyeringai, "coba saja kau simpulkan sendiri." Berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Akashi, Nijimura seakan menanti jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulut asistennya itu.

Binatang? Makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan otak di bawah manusia. Semua tindakan berdasarkan insting saja. Makan, tidur, buang air, dan kawin adalah rutinitas yang biasa makhluk-makhluk itu kerjakan. Bagian mana yang menunjukan sisi pembunuh manusia? Ah—cara mereka untuk mendapat apa yang mereka mau terkadang begitu keji, saling membunuh sesamanya saja sering mereka lakukan. Seperti saat berebut makanan ataupun lawan jenisnya. Semua karena insting, mereka tak dapat mengontrol emosi mereka. Seperti manusia yang terkadang tak dapat mengontrol nafsu bejadnya. Mungkin itu jawabannya—entahlah Akashi tak tahu apakah jawaban yang ia pikirkan itu benar. Dia bukanlah psikolog, tak dapat mengartikan alasan tiap perilaku yang manusia lakukan.

"Kuanggap kau sudah memikirkan jawab itu di otakmu," Nijimura menepuk kepala Akashi, tak kencang namun cukup kerasa. "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, kau harus mengistirahatkan diri," Nijimura berujar seraya menarik Akashi untuk berdiri. "Kau tak mau'kan tampak kusut jika besok kita kedatangan klien?" dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sepertinya kau benar," Akashi tersenyum singkat. "Kalau begitu aku undur diri, sampai besok Nijimura- _san_." Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di luar kantor, dengan mantel hangat terpasang di tubuh mereka. Hari ini udara malam agak dingin, kalau gegabah sedikit bisa-bisa mereka akan terserang masuk angin. Rasanya akan sangat aneh kalau pria tinggi dengan badan tegap seperti Nijimura masuk angin hanya karena berjalan santai di malam hari. "Ya, kau berhati-hatilah. Meski aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri," ujar Nijimura dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Aku mantan atlet judo profesional," Akashi melirik seakan memamerkan diri. "Tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tak masalah."

Mereka pun pamit, saling melempar salam perpisahan. Kebetulan rumah mereka tak searah, jadi tak bisa saling mengisi kesunyian dengan percakapan ringan. Akashi memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Tapi mengobrol? Dengan Nijimura? Apa yang bisa mereka bicarakan berdua? Hobi? Pfft—mereka bukan pasangan kencan buta, untuk apa membicarakan hobi. Sejauh ini selain kasus, rasanya tak ada hal lain yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin Akashi harus membaca buku **cara-mencari-topik-pembicaraan-yang-menarik**. Bukan ide buruk, mengingat dirinya memang tidak pandai dalam berbasa-basi.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Hai, Ini adalah fic pertama saya dengan genre ini ^ ^)/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Dan err—saya sebenarnya kurang pede, maaf kalau ceritanya rada aneh dan tidak masuk akal *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri dulu ' ')/


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eye Collector**

" **Keindahanmu membuatku ingin memilikinya."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : M, Parody-Suspense**

 **Warning : AU, Terdapat kalimat yang menyayat hati, kasar dan frontal, Scene kekerasan pada wanita, Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **, dan Kemungkinan karakter OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

NIJIMURA, masih saja belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan manusia lain di ruangannya. Biasanya begitu tiba Nijimura akan sibuk membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi kini ada Akashi yang bersedia membuatkan. Bahkan untuk datang ke kantor pun Akashi lebih dulu darinya. Rajin dan cerdas, tak rugi Nijimura memperkerjakan Akashi. Meski sampai sekarang Nijimura belum bisa mengendurkan pengawasannya. Mereka baru kenal beberapa minggu, jadi Nijimura belum dapat mempercayai Akashi sepenuhnya.

"Sedang mempelajariku lagi?" Akashi memberikan secangkir kopi yang baru saja ia buat kepada atasannya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau takut aku menaruh racun di kopimu?" Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Akashi memang selalu berbau sindiran—yang dibuat sehalus mungkin. Menurut informasi yang Nijimura dapatkan, mulut pedas Akashi sepertinya berasal dari sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi. Masaomi merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang ekspor, sikapnya agak angkuh, Nijimura sempat tak menyukai orang itu. Tetapi mengingat Masaomi sudah dianggap sebagai kakak angkat oleh mantan istrinya mau tak mau Nijimura bersikap baik di depannya.

"Kalau kau meracuniku kemudian aku mati. Aku akan menghantuimu." Nijimura menghirup harum kopi miliknya. Wangi, cukup menenangkan. Walau dokternya selalu mewanti-wanti agar Nijimura mengurangi konsumsi minuman bercafein itu, Nijimura tetap saja tak mau menurutinya. **Kalau memang sakit ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi, selagi sehat nikmati saja dulu** —prinsip hidupnya sulit diubah.

"Sayangnya," menyeruput kopinya, Akashi kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak takut dengan hantu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sekumpulan gas?"

Pfft—gas? Akashi selalu saja berhasil menggelitik perutnya. Nijimura tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak pemuda itu. Baru kali ini Nijimura bertemu dengan seorang _realist_ dan ya—dia lumayan terhibur. "Menembus tubuhmu mungkin, atau merasukimu dan membuatmu melakukan aksi bunuh diri," Nijimura membalas dengan seringaian yang begitu ketara. Andai saja Akashi tak pintar mengontrol ekspresinya, mungkin sekarang ia tengah memutar bola mata dan menggerutu tak suka.

"Sepertinya menarik, kalau memang hal itu bisa terjadi."

Akashi memilih menjauh, tak penting menanggapi omongan bosnya itu. Lebih baik mengerjakan hal yang lebih berguna. Ah—mungkin melanjutkan laporan yang sempat tertunda adalah pilihan yang tepat. Masih ada 4 laporan lagi yang harus Akashi selesaikan. Ia berharap tak perlu waktu seminggu untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Jujur saja, Akashi butuh istirahat. Terlalu sering bergadang, membuat tekanan darah rendahnya selalu kumat.

" _Kenapa kalian menjauh begitu? Bertengkar lagi?"_

Sebuah suara yang tak asing tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran keduanya. Berdiri tegap di ambang pintu dengan seragam kepolisian lengkap, Mayuzumi Chihiro—seorang kepala polisi di kepolisisan pusat. Tanpa dipersilahkan lebih dulu kepala polisi itu memasuki ruangan, dan duduk seenaknya di sebelah Nijimura—yang tengah menatap jengkel ke arahnya. Pasti ada pekerjaan baru untuk Nijimura dan Akashi—apalagi selain itu, setiap berkunjung Mayuzumi selalu membawa berkas-berkas kasus yang tak dapat dipecahkan oleh dirinya dan anak buahnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Mayuzumi tersenyum sinis. "Kau tak senang bertemu denganku?". Hubungan Nijimura dan Mayuzumi memang tak pernah akur, jadi wajar saja bagi Nijimura jika ia ingin menampar bibir di depannya itu. Nijimura tak terlalu suka dengan senyuman Mayuzumi. Penuh kepalsuan.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau tidak berkunjung."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau ke tempat ini, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kuberikan padamu," ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar berkas dari dalam tasnya. Hampir 10 lembar dan berisi tulisan serta gambar-gambar bukti kejahatan. Mau tak mau Nijimura tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ mau kubuatkan kopi?" Akashi menawarkan. "Manis atau pahit?"

"Pahit, dan terima kasih." Akashi mengangguk, kemudian menyibukkan diri membuat pesanan Mayuzumi. Pekerjaan asisten memang seperti itu. Menjamu tamu terlebih dahulu baru ikut bergabung dalam forum diskusi. Meski ya—telinganya tetap fokus mendengarkan ucapan dua laki-laki dewasa itu.

"Penculikan lagi? Sepertinya sedang marak terjadi." Ucap Nijimura meneliti tiap kalimat yang tertera pada kertas yang ia pegang. "Kau ingin aku mencari tahu di mana keberadaan mereka? kalau seperti ini bukankah polisi sendiri bisa melakukannya?" Jujur saja, daripada kasus penculikan—Nijimura lebih senang bila ditawari kasus pembunuhan. Jauh lebih menantang. Nijimura suka sekali dengan segala hal yang dapat memacu adrenalinnya.

"Sayangnya ini bukan kasus penculikan biasa," balas Mayuzumi mulai serius. "Ada indikasi bahwa ini kasus pembunuhan. Bacalah laporan itu sampai selesai."

Tak membalas, Nijimura memilih memutar bola matanya tanda sebal. Memang inilah salah satu kebiasaan buruk dirinya—malas membaca laporan yang diberikan oleh para polisi arogan itu. Nijimura tak terlalu suka bekerja sama dengan mereka. Salah satu alasannya karena di sana ada Mayuzumi, saingannya sewaktu sekolah dulu. Dengan terpaksa Nijimura kembali membaca tulisan-tulisan itu, dan kali ini ia berusaha membacanya dengan lebih cermat.

Menurut tulisan yang tercatat, seorang wanita muda berusia 23 tahun, hilang selama 10 hari. Dari foto yang tertera, korban terlihat begitu menarik, cantik, dan berkelas. Terakhir terlihat di sebuah restoran cepat saji, pukul 11 malam. Keluarga mengatakan dia hendak bertemu dengan seseorang, tapi tak memberi tau siapa nama orang tersebut, dan apa hubungannya dengan korban. Jika laporannya seperti ini, apakah selain kasus penculikan ini juga ada kaitannya dengan kasus pemerkosaan? Bisa jadi.

"Momoi Satsuki menghilang tanpa jejak apapun. Keluarganya begitu berduka," Mayuzumi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. "Sebelumnya ada dua kasus yang sama dan mereka ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa."

"Semuanya wanita?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk, "Semuanya wanita. Muda dan cantik."

"Bagaimana keadaan korban? maksudku saat ditemukan," Akashi berkata mengitrupsi mereka, setelah kembali dengan secangkir kopi pahit di tangan. Usai memberikannya kepada Mayuzumi, Akashi ikut bergabung dalam obrolan menguras otak laki-laki dewasa itu.

"Buruk, sangat buruk," Mayuzumi berkata sambil meminum perlahan kopinya. "Mereka ditemukan dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan pisau kecil, cambukan, dan pukulan benda tumpul. Hasil otopsi menunjukkan mereka juga mengalami kekerasan seksual. Dan satu lagi yang aneh," putus Mayuzumi, seakan sengaja membuat dua orang di hadapannya itu penasaran. "Salah satu angota tubuh mereka menghilang."

"Menghilang? Maksudmu?", tanya Nijimura dengan mata menyipit seakan tengah menginterogasi. Sebenarnya semua yang diucapkan oleh Mayuzumi tertera pada laporan yang ia pegang. Hanya saja Nijimura terlalu malas untuk membacanya, dia lebih suka mendengarkan semua informasi secara langsung.

"Kedua korban kehilangan kedua bola matanya. Sepertinya memang sengaja diambil—untuk koleksi mungkin." Mayuzumi menjawab seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka memiliki persamaan, selain muda dan cantik—bola mata mereka sangat indah. Warnanya seakan memikat siapa saja yang melihat."

Nijimura menatap foto korban selanjutnya, ia tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pembunuh kali ini begitu tamak, seakan belum cukup mengambil semua yang para koban punya—bola mata mereka pun dijadikan cinderamata. Sepertinya tersangka yang dicari memiliki kelainan jiwa. "Kau yakin korban kali ini bukan mengalami penculikan biasa? Kau memutuskan ini bukan tanpa dasar'kan?"

Nijimura menatap Mayuzumi dengan penuh keseriusan. Ia tidak terlalu suka jika korban ketiga ini ditetapkan hanya karena asumsi belaka. Dia bukan ekonom, penuh dengan asumsi-asumsi yang terkadang tak mendasar. Nijimura adalah seorang kriminolog, dia butuh bukti yang menjelaskan semuanya. "Jadi?"

"Tentu saja aku punya bukti-bukti yang kau butuhkan," Mayuzumi menatap tak suka. "Kami penegak hukum tidak suka mengada-ngada," kembali satu tegukan cairan kopi mengalir menuruni kerongkongannya. "Sebelum menghilang mereka semua mengalami hal yang sama, mereka mendapat teror dari si pelaku. Aku mendapatkan bukti bahwa korban ke tiga kita ini juga mengalami teror yang sama setelah mengeledah kamarnya. Satu tindakan bodoh wanita itu adalah dia tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau dia mengalami semua teror itu."

Tindakan bodoh. Ya, Akashi pun berpendapat hal yang sama. Andai saja wanita bernama Momoi itu memberi tahu orang tua atau kerabatnya—dan lebih baik lagi memberi tahu polisi—kemungkinan ia menjadi korban si penculik 'sakit' ini kecil. Menatap pada lembar berkas yang tersusun berjejer di atas meja, Akashi menyimpulkan satu hal. Ini adalah kasus yang rumit dan keinginnannya untuk bisa tidur dengan nyenyak—sepertinya harus ditunda dulu.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini—bahkan sampai mem-fav dan mem-follownya ^^ Saya senang sekali XD

Maaf kalau cerita ini mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dulu dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')


End file.
